De como surgio nuestro amor
by Loca Demierda
Summary: Un accidente en el baño puede ser el comienzo de cualquier cosa. En ese caso, de amor. HarryxPansy, fluffy, humor, romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Un accidente en el baño puede ser el comienzo de cualquier cosa. En ese caso, de amor. HarryxPansy, fluffy, humor, romance.**

Clase de pociones.

Harry se encontraba intentando preparar una poción, aunque no tenia idea de cual era. Simplemente leía lo que decía en la pizarra y lo hacia.

Los últimos días había estado muy tenso y cansado, todo debido a que los TIMOs se acercaban. Hermione estaba muy preocupada por el, aunque ella también estaba muy nerviosa.

Así que, luego de la clase, que era la última, Hermione le había dicho que valla a relajarse un poco al baño de prefectos. También le dijo que si alguien lo llegaba a encontrar, ella lo excusaría con que ella le había permitido el ingreso.

–Esta bien, Hermione. Gracias por cubrirme –Hermione le sonrió y se fue a su cuarto–.

Se puso su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió al baño. Cuando llego, abrió el grifo y la bañera comenzó a llenarse. Comenzó a sacarse lentamente la ropa, y la guardo en un lugar escondido, delicadamente doblada. Su sumergió lentamente en el agua y sonrió satisfecho. Que cómodo y relajado se estaba ahí. Cerro los ojos esperando poder descansar solo un momento. El agua estaba caliente, no demasiado, solo lo justo. Había mucha espuma, que hacia que pareciera que estaba en las nubes.

Pero, de repente, escucho un ruido que hizo que girase rápidamente. Se puso sus anteojos y miro a la persona que estaba en frente. Era una chica. Cabello corto y negro como el suyo. Piel pálida, ojos verdes tan oscuros que parecían negros, labios pequeños, finos y rojos, mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Pero, eso no era lo peor. El estaba desnudo, y… ella también. Aunque, afortunadamente, traía una toalla grande en las manos, la cual cubría las sonar mas… eh, privadas.

–Ah, yo… lo siento. No quería… yo… –Comenzó a balbucear, mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban aun más. Intento ir hacia atrás, pero, lamentablemente, resbalo y callo al suelo. La verdad, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que cuando el entro a la bañera, al estar esta tan llena, el agua rebalso un poco mojando los alrededores.

Harry salio apurado de la bañera, y sin importarle si estaba desnudo o no, fue en su ayuda. Se agacho para poder tomarla en brazos. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, y su cara se volvió un rojo fosforescente al notar que los dos estaban desnudos y muy, _muy, _juntos. Al parecer, Harry también lo noto, así que se alejo un poco, tomo la toalla que a la chica se le había caído, y la sobrio con esta. Aunque el seguía desnudo, no le importo. No ahora que había notado algo rojo en el suelo, algo que parecía ser… sangre. La chica también la vio y de repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Dirigió su mano hacia ella y le dolió. Al parecer tenia una herida no muy profunda justo al lado de la sien.

–¿Te duele? –Le pregunto Harry a la chica. Esta solo asintio–. ¿Dónde deje mi varita…? –Murmuro para si, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada en busca de su varita. Y recordó que la haba dejado donde su ropa. Fue hasta detrás de los grifos y allí estaba, sobre su ropa, ordenada, su varita.

Se acerco a la chica, no sin antes agarrar un poco de agua con la mano y un pañuelo que tenia guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Mojo la herida con el agua, y puso el pañuelo en la herida de la chica–. Sostén el pañuelo sobre donde te lastimaste, apriétalo bastante, intentaremos parar un poco la sangre.

Y es que le salía sangre, bastante, pero no tanta como para alarmarse. Tomo su varita y conjuro una gasa, y una cinta.

La chica carraspeo y hablo por primera vez.

–¿Por qué no usas un hechizo? –Sentía curiosidad por saber, pero el tono había salido mas como sarcástico. Aunque Harry no le dio mucha importancia. _Debe ser una Slytherin_, pensó.

–La verdad, no soy muy bueno en hechizos de sanación. No me interesa mucho ser medimago.

–Pues no hace falta querer ser medimago para saber un simple hechizo de sanación.

–Y si eres tan lista, ¿Por qué no te curas tú?

–¿Crees que no lo hubiera hecho ya si trajera mi varita?

Harry suspiro y retiro la mano de la chica con el pañuelo. Coloco la gasa en la herida y luego la sujeto con cinta.

–Ya esta –La chica asintió. ¿Te duele algo mas? –Esta vez la chica negó–. Bien –suspiró–. Esto no volverá a ocurrir siempre y cuando tú no andes de voyeurista.

La chica frunció el ceño–. ¡Yo no ando de voyeurista!

Harry alzo una ceja–. Entonces, explícame, ¿Por qué me espiabas?

–¡Yo no te espiaba! Simplemente me vine a dar un baño aquí y no note que estaba ocupado.

–Bueno. Pero siempre deberías preguntar si esta ocupado –Le riño.

–Cállate, no actúes como mi madre –Dijo ahora en tono divertido. Y es que parecían madre e hija discutiendo por estupideces, lo normal–. Por cierto, mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson.

–Oh, eres la chica que siempre esta detrás de Malfoy.

–Sip, esa misma –Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

–Pues, señorita Parkinson, fue un honor curar tu herida. Ahora, si me permites, iré a cambiarme. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, por si no lo notas, estas desnuda –Señalo el cuerpo desnudo cubierto simplemente por una toalla de la chica. La chica se sonrojo violentamente y se incorporo como un rayo. Fue a una esquina, donde había dejado su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse.

Harry desvió la mirada rápidamente al notar que se sacaba la toalla. Aunque, ya había visto todo, cuando la chica se había caído.

Tenia unos pechos firmes, bastante grandes, bien formados, y hermosos. Eran como dos bolas enormes de helado y una pequeña cereza en la punta. Y, la parte de abajo. Era estupenda. Casi no había cabellos ahí. Era blanca, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

No es que Harry fuera un pervertido mirón, no. Pero es que no pudo evitar mirar. Vamos, ¡Como si fuera tan idiota como para perder esa oportunidad.

Una vez cambiados, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta. Pansy se fue para un lado y Harry la observaba. Antes de que Pansy girara en una esquina, Harry le grito:

–¡Nos vemos mañana, Parkinson!

Pansy sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertida. Alzo la mano y le hizo una señal de despedida al Gryffindor. Harry también se fue hacia su sala común.

Cuando Harry llego, no había nadie en la sala, así que se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar, todos estaban dormidos, lo único que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de Neville y Seamus, y los balbuceos entre sueños de Ron, el único silencioso allí era Dean.

Se quito su capa y la guardo en su baúl. Con un simple hechizo se cambio de ropa.

Se acostó en su cómoda cama y un rato después, cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras, Pansy entraba a su habitación. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, asi que asumio que sus compañeras estaban dormidas. Pero de repente una luz se prendió y una voz la asusto.

–¿A dónde fuiste, Pansy? –Dijo una chica, sentada en su cama. Era rubia con ojos celestes. Pansy suspiro aliviada.

–Ah, eres tu Daphne –Dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama–. Fui a relajarme al baño de prefectos.

–Tardaste muy poco.

–Estaba ocupado.

–Ah –Daphne sospechaba algo, ya que cuando Pansy entro, en su cara había una gran sonrisa. No burlona, ni altiva, sino feliz, divertida. Y eso la confundió.

–Buenos noches.

–Buenas noches, Pansy.

Luego de un rato de intentar encontrar una posición cómoda, Pansy logro dormirse, aun con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Me alegrarían mucho si dejaran algún review!

Por cierto, ¿Quieren que continúe? ¿Esta pasable, bueno, u horrendo?

¡Por favor decidme! Necesito su opinión.

Muchas gracias.

Genevieve G. Black;


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

–¡Harry!... ¡Harry, levántate! –Se escucho la voz de Hermione, llamando a un completamente dormido Harry–. ¡Harry!... ¡Agh, no me dejas mas opcion! ¡Aguamenti! –Hermione lanzo el hechizo sobre Harry y este quedo completamente mojado. Dio un salto, asustado y con mucho frio y se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo de la cama para luego salir corriendo al baño, y cerrar la puerta. Hermione le grito–. ¡Apurate, faltan quince minutos para que empiece la primera clase! ¡Y debes desayunar algo al menos!

–Ya. Ya salgo, solo un minuto mas… –Luego de tres minutos aproximadamente, Harry salio lavado y cambiado para bajar rapidamente las escaleras seguido de Hermione.

–¿A que hora te acostaste ayer? ¡Se supone que estarias en el baño un rato, solo un rato, no dos horas! –Lo regaño Hermione mientras salian de la sala comun para dirigirse rapidamente al Gran Comedor.

–Solo estuve una hora, Hermione, no te preocupes, alcanzare a desayunar algo –En ese momento entraban al Gran Comedor, aun quedaban bastantes personas ahí. Rapidamente giro su cabeza hacia la mesa Slytherin, intentando localizar a la chica de ayer. La encontro sentada comiendo una tostada con mermelada, junto a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, una chica rubia, y un chico de color.

Llego a su mesa y se sento junto a un Ron con la boca llena de comida, como siempre.

–¿Qué fufede afigo? ¿Que hay en fa mefa de fos Slyferins? (¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Qué hay en la mesa de los Slytherins?) –Pregunto Ron, a lo que Hermione le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria.

–Nada, solo miraba. Por cierto, deberias tragar antes de comer –Le dijo burlon, y Hermione le siguio diciendo:

–Un caballo tiene mas modales que tu, Ron –Harry rio por lo bajo y Ron fruncio el ceño. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la graciosa cara que ponia su amigo: El ceño fruncido con la boca llena de comida, y seguía metiendose mas y mas comida en la boca.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Desde la mesa de Slytherin una muchacha veia todo, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar tremenda carcajada por parte del Gryffindor. Risita que Daphne y Blaise notaron.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Le pregunto Daphne, Pansy dirigio su mirada hacia ella.

–Eh, nada. Solo recorde un chiste.

–¿En serio? –Esta vez fue Blaise–. Cuentalo, ¡Oigan todos! –Llamo Blaise a sus amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Theo y Malfoy–. Pansy quiere contar un chiste –Todos la miraron–. Anda, cuentalo.

–Eh, si… claro… em, bueno… a-aquí va –Tomo aire, nerviosa, ya que no sabia ningun chiste. De pronto, uno se le vino a la mente. _Corto, estupido, sin sentido, y para nada gracioso. Pero en fin, es un chiste_–.Ha-habia una-vez-truz –Termino diciento. Todos la miraron sin entender–. ¿No… no entienden? ¡Habia una… una-vez-truz! ¡Una vez! ¡Avestruz! ¿No…?

–Pansy cariño, si querias ser comediante de cuarta, nos hubieras avisado –Todos rieron ante el comentario de Malfoy, incluso ella. Pero tenian razon, ese chiste era taan estupido.

–Mejor nos vamos, ya va siendo hora de que empiece la clase –Sugirio Pansy. Todos se levantaron, y al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Daphne le susurro en el oido:

–No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo observas a ese Potter, eh –Pansy freno de repente, haciendo que Blaise chocara contra ella. Se tambaleo un poco, pero antes de caer, sintio que alguien la sostuvo.

–¿Estas bien? –A pansy se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. Era Harry Potter. Quien justo se habia levantado al mismo tiempo que los Slytherins, y vio que Pansy se tambaleaba, se acerco un poco y la sostuvo, ante la mirada sorprendida y enojada de los Slytherins.

–Ah, si… si, estoy b-bien… –Le sonrio disimuladamente, pero esa pequeña sonricita casi imperceptible, fue captada por cinco personas. Malfoy, aunque trataba de quitarselo de la mente. Daphne, quien sonreia. Blaise, que simplemente la miraba indiferente. Hermione, que la miraba algo sorprendida y pensativa. Y… Harry, quien solo le sonrio abiertamente, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

–La proxima vez no te detengas tan abruptamente, podrias haberte golpeado la cabeza y te hubieras lastimado mucho –La regaño, pero no podia evitar tener una sonrisa en su cara.

–Ah… –Oh, no. Pansy se habia quedado sin palabras, y eso no era bueno. Asi que solo opto por poner su mascara de pura indiferencia y asco–. ¿Quién eres Potter, mi madre? Aunque, viendote, no te diferencias mucho de una mujer –Los Slytherins rieron ante ese chiste insultante. Pero la Slytherin no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por haber dicho aquello. La verdad es que ella no era como se mostraba frente a todos. Ella era una adolescente normal, con problemas normales. E incluso se podria decir que tenia cierta parte 'Hufflepuff' con respecto a sus sentimientos. Era una… niñita romanticota y cursilera, cuando queria. Pero desde pequeña sus padres la habian educado para simplemente mostrar indiferencia ante lo demas.

–Esta bien. Cuídate, Parkinson –Harry suspiro y salio por la puerta, seguido de Ron y Hermione.

Pansy simplemente sonrió de lado y salio por la puerta siguiendo a los otros Slytherins. Al pasar por al lado de Harry susurro un 'Igualmente, Potter' Y se fue.

Harry no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa se formara en su cara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado.

Aunque, si, este capitulo es corto, y sin sentido. Pero en el proximo capitulo les aseguro que los personajes se relacionaran mas entre si. I promes!

Muchas gracias.

Genevieve G. Black;


End file.
